The present invention is directed toward a combination wristband and watch and more particularly, toward a watch which can be easily inserted and removed from the wristband.
Wristbands in the nature of sweatbands are often worn by athletes in order to absorb perspiration while they are participating in a sport. The wristband is made from a flexible, absorbent fabric or material, for example, cotton. Athletes often also wear watches while they are playing. A problem occurs, however, when the athlete wears two wristbands and also needs to wear a watch on his or her wrist. This problem has been addressed in prior patents. However, these patents fall short of solving the problem in that the function of the wristband has been compromised.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,799 to Matsukage discloses the face of a watch mounted within a wristband worn by a person. The wristband is made from an elastic textile material which may absorb perspiration. The problem with this device, however, is that the wristband is not completely effective in absorbing perspiration because the back of the face is exposed to the wearer's wrist. Therefore, any perspiration present on that portion of the wearer's wrist will not be absorbed by the wristband.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,102 to Proellochs discloses an assembly which includes a wristband and a watch enclosed therein. Again, the wristband may be made from a cotton fabric so that perspiration will be absorbed by the wristband. However, the back of the watch rests on the wearer's wrist, thereby creating the same problem discussed above with regard to the patent to Matsukage.
There remains a need for a combined wristband and watch which will not only effectively absorb perspiration but will also serve the function of a watch. Also, there exists a need for a combination wristband and watch which allows for the easy insertion and removal of the watch from the wristband so that the wristband can be laundered.